Talk:Chakra
Kabuto's case Should we mention that chakra signatures can be altered by absorbing different chakra from multiple people, so that even a sensor can be fooled by the change? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 18:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Do it yourself. It takes one sentence.--Elveonora (talk) 13:23, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I wasn't giving somebody the order to do it, I was asking for opinions if it's worthwhile to add or not. I'm gonna add it as a first step. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 13:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Gift of the Hermit Group Is there any reason Gift of the Hermit Group is not under Non-cannon types?--Cosmikaze (talk) 19:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. The reason is, it's canon. Seelentau 愛議 20:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The Six Paths Chakra so I've been asking myself this question this past month...can we or can we not say that there's another type of chakra known as the six paths chakra...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 17:54, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't, just people making **** up as they see fit, but I no longer care. Six Paths Chakra simply means Hagoromo's chakra, Six Paths Technique means Hagoromo's technique and so on.--Elveonora (talk) 19:28, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Or you're wrong. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:59, May 14, 2014 (UTC) then let me rephrase my question...can we categorize hagoromo's chakra as a whole other type of chakra...same thing we do with the bijuu or etc...or is it to soon to think this way...--DARK ZER06 (talk) 20:45, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope.--Elveonora (talk) 21:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::His chakra is just special and powerful. We've been hearing about people with specially strong or unique chakra for the entire series. Omnibender - Talk - 21:57, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Six Paths Chakra: Round Two Now we know about various people possessing Six Paths Chakra, and also that it enhances techniques to the point that they can harm Ten-Tails' jinchūriki (Madara and Kaguya) without apparently requiring them to be senjutsu. Any thoughts?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think the term "Six Paths Chakra" was ever mentioned, was it? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Sasuke mentioned it in this chapter while preparing his Chidori to attack Madara.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 16:41, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::He calls it Rikudō no Sennin Chakura (Sage Chakra of the Six Paths) while explaining Madara's Limbo. Then he says Naruto should use his Sage Chakra in a sealing technique but that's a mistranslation. He actually says Sennin no Chikara (Sage Power) and when he readies his Chidori he uses the term Rikudō no Chikara (Six Paths Power). • Seelentau 愛 議 17:17, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ah, alright. Then it's , while I thought it was . Sorry for the trouble.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::What does Kakashi say?--Elveonora (talk) 17:51, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No idea, raw's not out yet. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::While the raws have yet to come out, the scans make him say "His (Obito's) dōjutsu/dōryoku was empowered by the Six Paths Power he gained!"-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC) So if it truly is "six paths power" then Sasuke and Kakashi have the same power?--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Probably. Their chakra turned black, so... • Seelentau 愛 議 19:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Does Kakashi mention Naruto and Madara having Six Paths chakra (enabling flight) in 680, or is that also referring to Hagoromo's chakra (which Madara didn't technically have)?--BeyondRed (talk) 19:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Kakashi did say that Naruto was able to fly just like Madara after gaining the Six Paths Power.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:57, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think he calls it Rikudō no Chakura. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Ugh, so how many different terms do we have? Some of them must be synonymous--Elveonora (talk) 21:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, was the Chidori and Raikiri confirmed to be black, or is that just an assumption? I'm confused. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 21:28, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it's black. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) * Rikudō no Sennin Chakura - mentioned by Sasuke * Rikudō no Chakura - mentioned by Kakashi * Sennin no Chikara - mentioned by Sasuke * Rikudō no Chikara - mentioned by Sasuke * Rikudō no Senjutsu - mentioned by Madara * Senninka - mentioned by Madara Anything else? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :So it is black? Where did you get the confirmation? I'd like to know. Not doubting or ridiculing your statement or anything, just a question. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 21:42, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::It's black in the manga? o.ö • Seelentau 愛 議 21:47, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Yea but so is Karin's hair in the manga. Shouldn't we wait to see what the anime or colored manga shows first? I mean I don't doubt it being black but... I thought we determined colors after the anime/colored manga shows, not decide from the b&w manga. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 21:52, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, but for now it's black. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so allow my mind to wrap around this: * Rikudo no Sennin Chakura, Rikudo no Chakura and Rikudo no Chikara are likely to be the same thing * Sennin no Chikara is unspecified, refers to any Senjutsu power * Rikudo no Senjutsu is either the same as the first or a separate thing, this is what we need to figure out Can you specify the context of each Seel?--Elveonora (talk) 21:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe tomorrow. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sure, anytime.--Elveonora (talk) 21:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think the main problem is that we don't know what the Six Paths are, if they're just short for "Rikudo Sennin" or something different. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I think @Elveo is right. Rikudo no Sennin Chakura (Sage of the Six Paths' chakra, mentioned by Sasuke when analyzing Limbo), Rikudo no Chakura (Six Paths Chakra, again mentioned by Sasuke when infusing it with his Chidori), and Rikudo no Chikara (Six Paths' power, mentioned by Kakashi after getting Obito's eyes) are probably the same thing. [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] (Talk) 22:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, let's give it a try: * '''Senninka' - Obito apparently used it in the staff he created from Black Zetsu. He got that power from Madara, it simply means Sage Transformation. Important note: Madara had not absorbed the tree at that time. * Rikudō no Senjutsu - Naruto obtained it after meeting Hagoromo and assembling all TB inside him. Madara said he possesses the same power. Since he didn't meet Hagoromo, it's impossible that the power comes from the Sage. Since Naruto never absorbed the Shinju, it's impossible that it comes from the tree, either. So the source of this technique/power are the 9TB. * Rikudō no Sennin Chakura - Sasuke says that this chakra can wound the limbo clone. Naruto used his TSB staff to inflict the wound, meaning that the TSB are made from this chakra. * Rikudō no Chikara - Sasuke starts his Chidori and says that he also uses the Six Paths Power. This is obviously whatever power Hagoromo gave him and what resulted in the crescent moon on his palm and the black Chidori. Kakashi most likely mentions it in the latest chapter, his Raikiri turns black, too. * Sennin no Chikara - Sasuke says that Naruto should prepare a technique using this power. It most likely refers to the sage power Naruto obtained. * Rikudō no Chakura - Kakashi says that this is the reason Naruto can fly, since Madara could do it too after obtaining this chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Additional note for Rikudō no Senjutsu: Maybe it's the part Hagoromo gave Naruto and inherited to Ashura (and in turn Hashirama). Madara stole it from Hashirama and Obito in turn from Madara. But then, Naruto would've already possessed it so there was no need for Hagoromo to give it to him... • Seelentau 愛 議 11:34, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : I would like to give my opinion on this. First about the Six Paths. Every mention of Six Paths came from Madara and Obito. Obito after he became TT's Jinchuuriki, he said that he became the Second Sage of the Six Paths. Madara after sealing the TT in his body, said that this is the Six Paths' Power. Yet Kaguya who is the TT never call herself as such. Obito also said that the Sage left the boundary of humans when he became Jinchuuriki, although they were talking about Chibaku Tensei, a Rinnegan Power. From this we can conclude that Madara and Obito believe that the Ten-Tails is Hagoromo's power. Now about the Sage himself, although he isn't a Jinchuuriki anymore, he still has the residual Chakra of the TT. So, when he gave his Chakra to Sasuke and Naruto, it was his Chakra and the TT residual Chakra. In turn, the TT's Chakra is Senjutsu. For Obito, he had his own Uchiha+Senju Chakra, he had Residual TT Chakra and Madara's Chakra. That's enough for Kakashi to have Chakra similar to Sasuke's. In other words, for Obito and Madara the TT is a power belonged Hagoromo, and they called it SP power, in turn people like Kakashi started to call it the same as well. While for Sasuke who gained his power from the Sage of the Six Paths, he also calls it Six Paths. So you can get this, Six Paths Power refers to everything Hagoromo/TT. And there are two things that fall under Six Paths Power. The First is Six Paths Chakra. The Second is Six Paths Sage Technique. Those with Rikudou Senjutsu also has SP Chakra, but the ones with SP Chakra doesn't have Rikudou Senjutsu.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 12:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, * I'm sure Sage Transformation contextually meant TT jinch form, with the Sage referring to Hagoromo * Six Paths Sage Technique, yeah * Six Paths Sage Chakra seems to be the chakra that Six Paths Sage Technique uses * Six Paths Power is Sasuke's then * Sage Power refers to Senjutsu in general I would say * Six Paths Chakra I think is same as Six Paths Sage Chakra So to sort it out: * Six Paths Sage Technique, Six Paths Sage Chakra, Six Paths Chakra are the same * Six Paths Power though appears to be different, since Sasuke can't fly * We need to know what Kakashi says in the latest chapter now--Elveonora (talk) 12:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) @MERC, what you say. So essentially we have Senjutsu TT chakra and non-Senjutsu TT chakra, seemingly--Elveonora (talk) 12:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : @Elve, Since TT is made of Senjutsu Chakra, then its residual Chakra is also Senjutsu.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 12:24, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Possibly, but some people here don't want to hear about Sasuke having Senjutsu. Also if the all above are the same, then why Sasuke and Kakashi can't fly?--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Not the same. When Sasuke gained the Yin Release power from Hagoromo, he gained the Six Paths Chakra (In his case Hagoromo's residual TT Chakra). In Kakashi's case he gained the Six Paths Chakra form Obito (This time from Madara's and the residual Chakra). But those who can fly, has something in common between them, which is the 9TB just like Seelentau said. In Naruto's case, Madara said that the Rikudou Senjutsu bloomed in his body. He had the 9TB Chakra and when Hagoromo gave him the Yang Power, there was some Six Paths Chakra (Which is the reason that it bloomed in his body). Long story short, The Rikudou Senjutsu didn't bloom in Sasuke's and Kakashi's body as there aren't enough Chakra.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 14:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Right. So the 3 of us do agree that Sasuke and Kakashi use Senjutsu though, right? And in case Naruto transfers a little bit of each TBs' chakras to Sasuke and Kakashi, they would get SPS and be able to use TSB I suppose--Elveonora (talk) 14:12, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not gonna discuss this any further since I don't believe that we can say anything for sure yet, just in case you guys are missing my replies. Also, I don't think that Sasuke and Kakashi use Senjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:17, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :They manage to harm Madara and Kaguya and we were told only Senjutsu chakra works.--Elveonora (talk) 14:30, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Minato said "only Senjutsu and Taijutsu works" because Madara's freaking black balls negate all Ninjutsu and not because his body himself negates Ninjutsu? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC)